Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (海賊戦隊ゴーカイジャー Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā?, 12) is a 2011 Japanese tokusatsu drama in the Super Sentai Series. It is the 35th entry in Toei Company's Super Sentai Series, following Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It premiered on TV Asahi on February 13, 2011, joining Kamen Rider OOO as a program featured in TV Asahi's Super Hero Time programming block. The series has a pirate (海賊 kaizoku?) motif and as the 35th anniversary series, the protagonists have access to the powers of the previous 34 Super Sentai teams. The catchphrase for the series is "Let's put on a show!" (派手に行くぜっ！ Hade ni ikuze!?). On July 30, 2010, Toei applied for trademarks on the title Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā (海賊戦隊ゴーカイジャー?) to be used on various products. The Japan Patent Office approved these trademarks on August 26, 2010.During the Super Sentai VS Theater programming on December 26, 2010, the series was officially announced in a commercial. A Tokyo Dome City event for the premiere, serving as the introduction of the cast and theme song singers to the public, held on January 29 and 30, 2011. Plot The Gokaigers use the "lost" powers of the 34 previous Super Sentai teams to fight the evil Universal Empire Zangyack, whose first wave of invasion forces were completely defeated by the older teams until they arrive with reinforcements and invade the Earth once more, and they must visit the past 34 teams to obtain more power to fight against the ever-determined Zangyack. As they continue collecting more Grand Powers, the Gokai Crew run into Marvelous' ex-crewmate, Basco, who is also looking for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, but he wants it all for himself. To that end, he betrayed his old crew and joined up with the Zangyack. He opposes the Gokaigers with his own set of Rangers Keys and his partner Sally, an monkey-like alien who can summon Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms. Eventually, Gai Ikari, an Earthling, joins the crew as the newest Gokaiger, Gokai Silver, after obtaining his gear from three former Sentai heroes (Burai, Naoto Takizawa and Mikoto Nakadai) and proving himself worthy of being a Gokaiger. As a Sentai Fanboy, his knowledge of past Super Sentai teams aids the Gokaigers in their fight against the Zangyack empire and Basco. Characters Gokaigers Allies *Navi Universal Empire Zangyack **Emperor Ackdos Gil **Commandant Warz Gil **Development Technical Officer Insarn **Chief of Staff Damaras **Special Duty Officer Barizorg **Dairando **Gormin Sailors ***Non-commissioned Officers Sugormin ***Dogormin **Basco ta Jolokia ***Sally Action Commanders * Shikabanen (1) * Bongan (2) * Salamandam (3) * Zodomas (4) * Buramudo (5) * Nanonanoda (6) * Pachacamac XIII (7) * Sneak Brothers (8) * Bowser (9) * Yokubareed (10) * Delzeiger (11-12) * Zaggai (13) * Jellacit (14) Arsenal see also: Arsenal (Gokaiger) *'Mobirates' - The main five Gokaiger's henshin device in the form of a cellphone. *'GokaiCellular - '''The henshin device of GokaiSilver in the form of a cellphone. *'GokaiBuckle''' - The Gokaiger's Power Key storage in the form of a belt. *'GokaiSabre' - A sword that each Gokaiger carries. *'GokaiGun' - A pirate musket that each Gokaiger carries. *'GokaiSpear' - GokaiSilver's primary weapon. *'Ranger Keys' - Small figures that resemble the past Super Sentai heroes. The Gokaigers use these figures to take the appearance of the past Super Sentai heroes. The keys can be used with the Mobirates in order to become the past Sentai heroes to fight their enemies, as well as being compatible with GokaiOh's helms to unlock various mecha or powerups, as well as the finishers. Mecha see also: Mecha (Gokaiger) *'GokaiOh' **'GokaiGalleon' - GokaiRed's pirate ship mecha; forms torso and head of GokaiOh. **'GokaiJet' - GokaiBlue's jet mecha; forms right arm and hat of GokaiOh. **'GokaiTrailer' - GokaiYellow's tractor trailer mecha; forms left leg of GokaiOh. **'GokaiRacer' - GokaiGreen's race car mecha; forms left arm of GokaiOh. **'GokaiMarine' - GokaiPink's submarine mecha; forms right leg of GokaiOh. *'Magi Dragon' - Secondary mecha from Magiranger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form MagiGokaiOh. *'Pat Striker' - DekaRed's mecha from Dekaranger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form DekaGokaiOh. *'Gao Lion' - GaoRed's mecha from Gaoranger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form GaoGokaiOh or ShinkenGokaiOh. *'FuraiMaru - '''Combination of the' FuraiHead and FuraiKnuckle Kakakuri Balls from Hurricanger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form HurricaneGokaiOh.''' Episodes